<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our First Virtual Christmas by PrincessInume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301802">Our First Virtual Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessInume/pseuds/PrincessInume'>PrincessInume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Pandemics, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessInume/pseuds/PrincessInume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the global pandemic, Kagome and Inuyasha can't celebrate Christmas with their families like they have in the past. However, that doesn't stop them from using an alternative method for bringing in the Christmas cheer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our First Virtual Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 1: The Best Gift </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of Kagome’s mouth twitched downwards as she continued to study herself in the oval shaped cheval mirror. She twisted to the left side then switched to the right, staring at her outfit. A scream of anger passed through her lips as she grabbed the edge of her green sweater dress and yanked it up and off her body. “I look horrible in everything!” she whined, throwing her dress on her king size bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed in her black maternity bra, leggings, and fuzzy candy cane themed socks, Kagome stomped towards her open closet, searching for another outfit. She didn’t want to look big on Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, are you almost done? I can only control Moroha and Taisho for so long.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome ignored her husband’s plea for help as she continued to rummage through the closet. She let out a squeal of delight as she grabbed an oversized, pullover turtleneck sweater dress. A gentle smile formed across her lips as she ran her finger over the wool piece of clothing. The last time she wore this dress, she carried Moroha Aimi Takahashi, the light of her life and pain in her ass, in her womb. The minute she opened her beautiful, chocolate colored eyes, Kagome instantly fell in love. Moroha was a perfect mixture of her parents. She inherited her father’s thick and unruly hair and her mother’s thin eyebrows, long lashes, and brown eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even though she loved her first born with all her heart, that didn’t mean she loved her second child any less. Inu No Taisho Senchi Takahashi the second was her heart, mommy’s little prince. Not only did he share the same name as his grandfather, they also shared the same birthday. Unlike his sister, Taisho looked almost identical to his father. He had a head full of silver hair, honey eyes, and tiny doggy ears on top of head but with black tips. Besides the black hairs on the tip of his ears, the only traits he inherited from her were her rounded nose and smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her children could be a little hyperactive and disruptive from time to time, but she wouldn’t trade her little demons for the world. They constantly kept her on her toes and brighten her day with their wild stories and personalities. They were perfect in her eyes and no one could tell her otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Kagome?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman in question swiftly turned around to face her husband, Inuyasha Takahashi. He arched his thick brow while bracing his shoulder against the doorframe. “Are you finished daydreaming, dear?” He sarcastically asked, pushing himself out of his position and walking towards her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome rolled her eyes in response as she took her dress off its hanger. She tossed the metal hanger on their bed, with the rest of the discarded dresses and t-shirts, before shoving the sweater over her head. Her fingers ran through her raven tresses as she strolled back towards the mirror. She bit her bottom lip and sucked on the front of her teeth as she twisted from side to side again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look fine, Kagome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look fat.” She frowned while shifting her gaze to stare at her husband in the mirror. They met thirteen years ago. She worked as a barista and waitress at the Tree of Ages’ Caf</span>
  <span>é </span>
  <span>while Inuyasha became a frequent patron. After the first couple months, she knew his order by heart; a large coffee with two creams and just a splash of vanilla with two blueberry muffins. By the fifth month of him ordering and working on his laptop in the back corner of the dining section of the restaurant, she developed a crush for him. It took two months for her to muster up the courage to hold a conversation with him. Although he was a little rough around the edges, his caring yet straightforward personality caused her feelings towards him to grow. He took her by surprise, a month later, by asking her out on a date. And the rest was history. Just last month, they celebrated ten years of marriage and she couldn’t be happier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m fat?” Kagome asked, tilting her head. She giggled and watched Inuyasha pause in midstep, his eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. Her hair flew behind her as she spun around to face him with her arms crossed above her protruding stomach. “Well...am I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No….” he trailed off, unsure if he said the correct answer. He nervously scratched the back of his head waiting for the verdict. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, since I’m not fat, you’re saying I look like I’m malnourished and aren’t feeding my unborn child properly. Are you accusing me of being a bad mother, Takahashi?” She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to hold back her grin. She loved teasing him, he never knew what to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You would think he would since this isn’t our first rodeo.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! No, I’m not saying that at all!” Inuyasha defended while holding his hands up as Kagome continued to stalk towards him. “Kagome listen, all I’m saying…” he began to say as she stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her round hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful regardless of what size you are,” Inuyasha said in a rush as Kagome took another step towards him. “I mean… I don’t care what size you are. I love you for you. Does that sound right?” He rambled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha’s back tense as Kagome draped her arms over his broad shoulders and leaned forward...well as much as her bulging stomach allowed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding Inu. I know you love me.” She tilted her head, staring into his golden eyes. A giggle erupted from her being examining the blush forming across the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head, amused by his behavior. The hardwood floor creaked as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Instinctively, Inuyasha cupped her blemish free face in his hands and kissed her back. He opened Kagome’s mouth and slipped his tongue inside causing her to release a loud moan as she tangled her fingers in his thick silver mane and pushed his head closer to hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha snaked his muscular arms around her hips and lifted Kagome slightly off the floor. He took two steps back, towards their bed, feeling Kagome’s tongue slid underneath his. He went to turn around and lay his wife on their bed, hoping to get an early Christmas present from her, when a high-pitched scream from down the hallways stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groans of disappointment filled their bedroom as Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other’s swollen lips. One of the joys of parenthood, never having a private moment to yourself. It took Kagome by surprise that she was pregnant, again, with how often Taisho and Moroha interrupt her and Inuyasha when they’re in the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it! Can never have a moment of peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s your daughter,” Kagome pointed out as she swiped her thumb across his bottom plump lip. She received a growl from Inuyasha as he rested his forehead against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keh. She has some of you in her too...that sassy personality.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome hindered Inuyasha from talking any further by giving him a peck on his lips. She taped his wrist, wanting him to set her down. “Is everything ready in the living room?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, the camera’s all set up,” Inuyasha grumbled, still in a bad mood for not having his way with his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming Moroha!” Kagome yelled back as she spun around to grab her candy cane headband off the dresser. She quickly slicked her hair back before sliding her headband on top of her head. A wide grin spread across Kagome’s face as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed cooped up in their two-story house for the last nine months because of the pandemic. They had a difficult time working from home the first couple of months. With two children under the age of six, how could anyone expect to get any work done. However, Inuyasha and her create a routine on how to handle their children while also juggling their work life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although she knew it was for their safety, she missed seeing her colleagues and goofing off with them in the breakroom. For the past seven years, she worked as an accountant for Shikon Jewel, a multinational technology company headquartered downtown. However, being away from the office gave her time to strengthen her bond with her children and husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” Inuyasha whined as he tragically fell backwards, on top of their bed. Kagome rolled her eyes as she continued to adjust her headband and smooth out her hair to lay on her shoulders and down her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They last saw their parents and family, physically, in March when they came over to celebrate Moroha’s birthday. Kagome and Inuyasha didn’t want to risk giving their parents the virus, especially their mothers who were both older and had asthma, so they decided to keep their distance from them. But to remain connected, they began video chatting with their friends and family at least once a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s a family tradition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome shook her head, amused by the puppy-like whine that came from her husband. He could be such a baby some time. “The faster we open up presents with our family…” she began as she waddled towards the doorway. Kagome paused in the doorway and tilted her head back to glance at her husband. “The sooner mommy can give daddy his present,” she finished huskily causing Inuyasha to jump to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” He asked excitedly, a lustful gleam flashing in his eyes. Kagome gave a subtle nod, feeling intense heat forming in the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup. And mommy learned a new trick with her tongue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your tongue…” Inuyasha whispered in shock before his mouth dropped. She felt her clit throb as his eyes darken a shade, like liquid gold. He was turned out and ready to pounce any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm. And a new position too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ka-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” They both snapped their gaze downward, meeting their daughter’s curious chocolate orbs. Her black hair was held up in two pigtails on the sides of her head. To showcase her Christmas spirit, she wore a green long sleeve shirt with white and red striped leggings. “Can we open presents now?” She asked, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh yeah.” She cleared her throat, trying to regain her voice. “Let’s go into the living room. Where’s your brother?” Kagome asked while grabbing Moroha’s small, clawed hand. She threw a heated look in Inuyasha's direction before guiding her daughter out of their bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moroha tilted her head, hearing her mother snicker while her father let loose a string of curses. “Mama, what’s wrong with daddy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing dear. Your father just needs a moment to cool down,” she told her as they strolled down the hallway. “Now, let’s go find your brother.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>From her spot on the couch, Kagome watched Moroha and Taisho dance in front of their flat screen television while Inuyasha opened their virtual room for their Christmas gathering with his family on his laptop. They had sent his family, her family, and their friends their gifts a couple of weeks ago and vice versa. Everyone decided not to open each other gifts until Christmas when they saw each...well when they virtually saw each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome sighed as she rubbed her large stomach. She couldn’t wait to see her child; already six months along and only a few weeks away from her due date. Out of all the horrible things that happened in 2020, this baby was the best gift given to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay guys we’ll see grandma and grandpa soon, just look at that circle up here.” She heard Inuyasha instruct while pointing towards the camera on top of their tv. He sighed as he took a seat next to her on the couch. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little cold, but I’m fine.” She giggled feeling a bump in her stomach. “We’re fine I mean.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha cracked a smirk as his parents popped up on their flat screen tv. They look adorable, wearing matching snowman sweaters with Santa hats on their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandpa Inu!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grannie Izzy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at how excited their children sounded. Nothing could compete with the love they had for their grandparents. Moroha and Taisho received enthusiastic greetings back as Inu No Taisho waved and Izayoi happily clapped her hands together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you two doing, my darling grandbabies? Izayoi cooed while leaning forward, towards the camera. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandma! Grandma! Guess what Santa got me!” Moroha squealed, jumping up and down. Before Izayoi could even ask, Moroha spoiled the surprise. “Make-up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make-up, huh? Oh wow!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since Santa sees everything and he knows that Moroha likes to play with mommy’s red lipstick, he got her her own pretend makeup station.” Kagome explained after noticing the confused expressions on her in-law’s face. “That’s why it’s important to be good all the time,” she told Moroha who stared at her with wide, trusting eyes. “You don’t want Santa to see you being bad and put you on the naughty list.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No mama. I be good!” Moroha eagerly nodded her head causing Kagome to smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankly, I think she’s too young to be playing with makeup. Even if it is pretend,” Inuyasha grumbled while crossing his muscular arms over his chest. Kagome ignored him and watched their black and white Siberian Husky, Scout, trot across the room with her pup, barely three months old, following after her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa Inu! Papa Inu!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Inu No Taisho chuckled, looking directly at his grandson. “What is it Taisho? What did Santa get you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drums!” He cheered before running across the living room, as fast as his little legs could carry him, and grabbed his mini drum set and drumsticks. “See! I play!” He said after running back to stand in front of the camera. After setting his plastic toy on the ground and taking a seat, he began his pounding on the drum set in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome snapped her gaze to the right, glaring daggers at her husband. Inuyasha chose to ignore her and stared proudly at his little drummer boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ta da!” Taisho shouted after finishing his solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good job my boy!” Inu No Taisho cheered while clapping his hands. An uneasy expression consumed Izayoi’s facial features as she sneaked a peak at her daughter-in-law.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Frankly, I think that’s too noisy to be considered a gift,” Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha started rubbing her stomach. She ignored the slight flutter in her heart, watching Inuyasha place a kiss on her cover belly before pushing himself to stand up. Their child wasn’t even born, and he already adored him or her. But who could blame him? Regardless of how many times she threw up or waddled to the bathroom to pee at night, when she sees her child’s smiling face, it will all be worth it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to get some coffee,” he told her as he kissed the side of her head. Kagome nodded watching as he ambled out of the living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did Kagome get from Santa?” Izayoi asked her daughter-in-law after Taisho gave them another drum solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Santa was very nice to me this year, Izzy,” Kagome answered while resting her hands on her stomach. “I received a diamond bracelet and a bow and arrow set.” She giggled hearing Izayoi coo while Inu No Taisho glanced down at his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grandma Izyy! Grandma Izzy! Daddy got coal for Christmas!” Moroha told her while covering her mouth to suppress her high-pitched giggles. Taisho ran across the room and dug into his father’s stocking, hanging over the fireplace, to grab the desired object.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did? Wow! He must have been a bad boy.” Moroha’s black pigtails jumped back and forth as she nodded in agreement to her grandmother’s statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Inuyasha questioned, walking into the room with a green mug in his large clawed hands. The steam emitted from the top of the ceramic cup wiped back and forth as he made his way towards Kagome.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool daddy!” Taisho showed him the black rock in his hand causing Moroha to fall on the floor from laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's coal,” Inuyasha corrected while glaring daggers at his wife. She thought it would be a funny idea to put coal in his stocking, even though he was so generous and brought her and the kids presents that he knew they’ll like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wide grin spread across Kagome’s face in response. “I’ll talk to Santa later. Maybe I can convince him to change his mind about the coal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?” she asked as he handed her the heated cup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot chocolate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy! I want some!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too! Me too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you two some after we open up presents,” Inuyasha told them firmly as Kagome wrapped her hand around the handle. She giggled as Taisho and Moroha pouted, their bottom lips poking out and cheeks puffed out. Moroha crossed her arms over her tiny torso; Taisho studied his big sister before doing the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think they like that idea,” Kagome teased, bringing the rim of the cup to her lips. She blew on it before taking a sip. A sigh passed through her lips as the warm, chocolate liquid slid down her throat and warmed her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy will make sure to add extra marshmallows in your hot cocoa. How does that sound?” Inuyasha crouched down in front of them and stared into their chocolate and honey eyes. A chuckle sounded between the three of them as he studied their faces. When they pouted, they looked so much like their mother. “Sounds like a deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy will even throw in a sugar cookie too,” Kagome added before taking another sip of her hot chocolate. She felt bad for her children, this hot chocolate really hit the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagome, Sesshomaru just texted me. He said he didn’t get the link to the meeting,” Inu No Taisho’s baritone voice informed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He should have. Unless...” Kagome began, snapping her gaze to her husband. Inuyasha gave her a sheepish grin before shifting his focus back to his kids. “Why didn’t you send your brother the link to the party?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha ignored his wife’s glare as he tended to their pouting children. “Deal guys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two cookies,” Moroha told him while throwing up two fingers. “For me and Taisho each.” Taisho nodded in agreement with his sister’s demand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha ran a hand down his face at the serious tone his daughter took. Not even six years old and Moroha was already negotiating to get what she wanted. He guessed it ran in her blood. Her great-grandfather, grandfather, uncle, and himself were all lawyers. After graduating from law school, his father offered him a job at his law firm. He worked for Takahashi and Sons Law for the last seven years. “Fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha shook his head as he stood up and walked towards his laptop while Taisho and Moroha ran towards Scout and her pup. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already losing the battles, huh, son?” He heard his father chuckle as he stopped in front of his tv stand and bent at his waist to access his laptop sitting on it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he typed in his older brother’s email address.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wins some wars, Toga,” Kagome said, defending her husband’s honor. She bit her lip, suppressing her giggles as he threw a glare in his direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is today? I thought it was fucking Christmas not ‘Pick on Inuyasha’ day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you hunny,” Kagome cooed before relinquishing in the taste of her chocolate drink.  She snickered at the sound of Inuyasha’s grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked the send button before standing to his full height and cracking his neck. He sniffed the air as his ears twitched hearing a beep coming from the back of their house; his coffee was done. “I’ll be back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome nodded as her nieces’ faces popped up on the screen, next to their grandparents. Towa and Setsuna Takahashi were only a year older than Moroha but the three girls shared a close bond. The twins inherited at least one feature from their parents. Setsuna had her father’s face and facial expressions while Towa received her father's silver hair. When it came to their mother, Towa had her round shaped eyes and slim cheeks while Setsuna and her mother shared the same dark brown hair color. They were both well behaved children; Kagome secretly hoped that their genteel personalities would rub off on her daughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Towa, Setsuna!” Moroha screamed while rushing away from Scout to get a better look at her cousins. She hadn’t seen them in what felt like forever! The two girls waved in response. Moroha tilted her head, her thin eyebrows furrowed together when Towa opened her mouth and started talking, but she didn’t hear anything she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama! I can’t hear Towa,” Moroha whined as Kagome grabbed Taisho and sat him next to her. She readjusted his reindeer headband on his head before turning to face the television screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Towa, dear, you’re on mute. Click the microphone icon with the line through it at the bottom of the laptop to unmute yourself,” Kagome instructed as Taisho leaned forward. They gave her confused looks before turning their heads behind them and opening their mouths to yell. A second later, Sesshomaru walked into the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh at Sesshomaru’s appearance. As he sauntered into the room, with a coffee mug in his hand, he wore a red men’s onesie with the word, ‘HoHo’ in white letters plastered all around his slim frame. To complete his look, a Santa’s hat sat on top of his silver head. He never looked more out of place than he did right now. Even on his days off, he wore a crisp white shirt tucked into a pair of designer black slacks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flashed towards her in-laws who stared at the screen in equal shock. It was getting harder to suppress her laughter as she watched both Izayoi and Inu No Taisho’s jaws drop, and their eyes widen, almost to the point of great-uncle Totosai’s eyes. If they were stunned into silence, she could only imagine how Inuyasha would react to his brother’s appearance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he unmuted their side, he took a seat on the couch, behind the twins, acting normal. But nothing was normal! Why was he wearing an outfit that she could barely get Inuyasha to wear?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Kagome?! Can you hear us now?” Setsuna asked, breaking the silence. Kagome shook her head and cleared her throat, wanting to be the mature adult that she was instead of bursting out into laughter like she wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect Setsuna!” Kagome gave her a thumbs up as she avoided glancing at her brother-in-law. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like daddy’s pajamas?” Towa asked with a wide grin, showcasing a missing tooth on the side of her mouth. “Setsuna and I picked it out.” There it goes, it makes sense now. Sesshomaru would do and wear anything that his children told him too. They were daddy’s little angels.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look lovely. Great job you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Setsuna, Towa! Come over, today, and play with me. I got a lot of toys!” Moroha gushed as she stepped closer to the tv and webcam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Setsuna simply said, causing the smile on Moroha’s face to drop. Kagome frowned at her bluntness. Sometimes that little girl acted too much like her father to only be six.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Christmas Moroha. We haven't opened our presents yet,” Towa explained as she grabbed a Barbie doll still in its package. “We got a lot of toys too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mean Setsuna! That’s why your mama’s a human!” Moroha shouted, taking both her mother and grandmother by surprise. She stuck her tongue out at her before dashing out the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt Kagome is too,” Setsuna pointed out while tilting her head, confused at the insult.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa! Where is Moroha running off too?” Inuyasha asked as he stepped to the side to avoid getting pushed over by the obviously upset quarter demon. He raised the mug to his lips but paused, taking in his brother’s state.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh brother.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kagome groaned as Inuyasha busted out into a hearty laughter. He fell against the doorframe laughing as tears rolled down the corner of his eyes. She rubbed her forehead, already feeling a headache coming over her. It was definitely going to be a long day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sesshomaru! What the hell are you wearing!?”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After calming both Inuyasha and Moroha down, the family briefly discussed how their Christmas morning went before opening up their presents. Kagome’s heart skipped with satisfaction, hearing all the children's screams of joy when they saw their gifts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, this gift says it’s from Kagome and Baby #3,” Izayoi read off, holding a medium size box wrapped in gold wrapping paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagome instantly perked up and scooted forward from her spot on the couch. “Okay, that’s a special gift. Moroha can you give daddy the present that looks like the one Grandma Izzy’s holding. Sesshomaru grab yours too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bewildered expression consumed Inuyasha’s facial expression as Moroha stepped over the green, white, and red wrapping paper that littered the floor to hand her father the box. “Kagome, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found out the sex of the baby at my last visit. And since Inuyasha couldn’t come in, he doesn’t know the sex either.” It also didn’t help Inuyasha’s case that she also wore a concealment charm to hide the baby's sex for the past six months. “I thought it might be a fantastic Christmas surprise to reveal it now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m so excited!” Izayoi squealed while Setsuna handed her father the same wrapped box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me you found out what we were happening,” Inuyasha muttered as he slid a claw finger down the middle of the wrapped gift causing the wrapping paper to separate in opposite directions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Kagome smiled while throwing her hands up and wiggling her fingers. She ignored her husband’s scowl as she called over the kids. “Moroha, do you want a baby brother or a baby sister?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want another brother. Taisho is a big crybaby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moroha! That’s not nice,” Kagome scolded as Inuyasha chuckled, throwing the wrapping paper to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mama!” Taisho whined reaching up, wanting her to lift him up. After placing him on her lap, Taisho stuck his tongue out at his big sister who returned the favor. Kagome shook her head at their antics before focusing her attention on her husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inuyasha slowly lifted the lid off the box and set it next to him before digging inside. Kagome’s heart pounded in her chest, anticipating Inuyasha’s reaction. His eyes widened as he pulled out an-olive green onesie with the words ‘Daddy’s Girl’ stitched on the front. He craned his neck and looked at Kagome, stunned. “We’re having a girl?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s almost fourteen inches long and weighs three pounds. The doctor said she’s growing fast, but she’s perfect,” Kagome answered, unable to stop her tears from clouding her vision. Nothing could compete with the look of pure happiness in Inuyasha’s eyes; they twinkled with love and admiration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A baby girl,” he whispered again, running his thumb over the light pink lettering on the onesie. The smirk that formed on Inuyasha’s lips caused a tear to roll down Kagome’s rosy cheek. Moroha gasped in horror while Taisho turned around to see what happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy no cry,” he told her as he raised his tiny chubby hand up to wipe the tears from his mother’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mommy’s happy Tai,” Kagome giggled while sniffing. Stupid hormones, because of them, her emotions were all over the place. But she could always count on Taisho to comfort her; he never liked to see his mommy sad. “See mommy’s not sad,” she explained to him while giving him a closed mouth smile and wiping the last tear off her cheek. “No more tears.” She grasped his wrist and dragged it off her face to give it a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you two!” Izayoi beamed as she handed Inu No Taisho the pink onesie that said, ‘Grandma and Grandpa’s Little Princess’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy, does that mean Moroha getting a baby sister?” Setsuna asked, turning to look at her father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does. Congratulations Kagome and little brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted a baby brother!” Moroha pouted, stomping her foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Moro.” Kagome gave her daughter an apologetic look as she grabbed Taisho and set him on the floor. “Maybe next time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time? Please don’t,” Sesshomaru interjected. “You two are in this predicament now because you couldn’t stay six feet apart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up Sesshomaru!” Kagome snapped, a dark blush dusting her cheeks. She ignored the laughter coming from the tv screen as she turned to face her quiet husband. “Inuyasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the best gift you could have ever given me,” he said softly. Inuyasha dropped the mini outfit in his lap before embracing Kagome. Her shoulders relaxed at the feeling of the fabrics of his red t-shirt scratching against her cheek. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Yash,” she mumbled, hugging him back. She couldn’t help the tears pricking in the back of her eyes again. She giggled, hearing the ‘ewwws’ and ‘awwws’ that filled the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t matter if they were sitting right next to each other or lounging in their living room and talking in front of a camera, Kagome could sense the love in the room and that’s all that mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:<br/>Review, Favorite, &amp; Follow!<br/>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!!! Stay safe &amp; healthy out there and don’t forget to enjoy this holiday season. <br/>Follow me on Tumblr and like my Facebook page, under the name: Princess Inume<br/>Until Next Time Folks,<br/>Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>